


If You're Dancin Next To Me

by Faiktra



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Episode: e060-066 The Stolen Century Parts 1-7, F/M, Friendship/Love, Marriage Proposal, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 16:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17207015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faiktra/pseuds/Faiktra
Summary: Lup is Big Soft for her husband! Barry is Mega Sappy for his wife!its wuv babey!!





	If You're Dancin Next To Me

**Author's Note:**

> this was orginally for the candlenights gift exchange but i liked it so much i decided to add it here

     Lup has, quite honestly, forgotten what cycle they’re on (that’s what she has her nerd husband for) but whatever planet the Starblaster landed on this time is being moved to her Top Ten List. Right up there with the one that was made entirely of cotton candy, the one where the natives had all been pyromaniacs and the one with the Conservatory.

     This one seems to be almost overrun with vegetation, much to Merle’s delight and everyone else’s horror. The trees stretch their branches far into the sky, filled with flowers and fruits and seeds of every colour imaginable. Looking up into the canopy at night, with the stars filtering through the natural bioluminescence of the plant life makes Lup feel more alien than any planet has before. Their group clearly doesn’t belong on this luminous world, with their prank wars and fart jokes and constant teasing, not that it matters whether they belong here because they always belong with each other.  
   

      The thought makes a grin split across her face, causing Barry to look up from where he was practicing a new spell. His cheeks are tinted red from the warm air and from exertion and maybe, probably, from her smiling at him. So easy to fluster, her sweet Barry.  
 

      “Do I need to be worried about the origin of that smile?” He askes, tucking his wand in its dorky holster. Lup lets her gaze become lecherous just to see Barry’s blush deepen before laughing and slinging an arm over his sweaty shoulders.  
   

     “Why, Barold! I would never smile because of some wrong-doing!” He looks at her from over the edge of his dirty glasses, entirely unconvinced.  
 

      “No, of course you wouldn’t. That must have been Taako who lit those fireworks in the middle of the night because Magnus was snoring too loudly and then laughed so hard he hit his head…” He quips, lips twitching as he fights down his own smile. She keeps grinning at him, doing everything in her power not to laugh, again, at the memory. Her chest is filled to the brim with joy and amusement and adoration. She can’t remember the last time she was just fit to burst with contentment, maybe when her and Taako had made their first batch of tasty macarons. Ducking her head close, Lup leans her forehead against Barry’s and watches his eyes sparkle with mirth. He had been the one to suggest the prank, after all, and had provided the fireworks. Gods, but she had married the perfect man.  
   

      “You’re right, that must have been my dearest brother…quite the jokester that one…” Whatever the end to her witty remark had been scitters away as Barry gently nuzzles her nose and then drops his head to rest on her shoulder with his face turned into her neck. The sharp breath she sucks in comes with more love than air and she buries her head into his greasy hair before she starts crying. “Hey, Barry?”  
 

      He sighs softly and shifts closer. “Hmm?”  
 

      “Let’s get married.”  
 

     “Darling, we just got married last cycle, remember? Magnus cried for days and Merle made some truly awful jokes and Taako tried to threaten me but he started crying too…” Barry’s arms come up to squeeze around her waist, hugging her to him. “Lucretia made us that wonderful portrait and Cap’ gave that speech…”  
   

      “I know, I remember and I wanna get married again.” His eyes flutter open, lashes tickling her skin and he frowns contemplatively before leaning back and giving her a dopey grin.  
     

     “Well sure, I’m not adverse to going over the hitch on our rides with some hot glue.” The corners of his eyes crinkle as he talks. She tucks a bit of hair that’s gotten too long behind his ear. “What, uh, brought this on though?”  
 

        “I love you even more, this cycle, so obviously we have to get married again.”  
   

       “Uh huh…and what brought that on?” Barry is looking at her like she’s a star, or something equally bright, hot, and fiery. She kinda hopes he never stops looking at her like that and kinda knows he never will.  
 

       “This planet…it’s so incredible and I know we’re just two probably mortal beings that can in no way compare to it’s beauty and majesty and just like…impact, but, you, Barold B. Bluejeans, make me feel like I’m on the same level as this place. Like I’m something magnificent to behold…like I’m resplendent.” She sniffs a little, wiping first at her watery eyes and then at Barry’s. “Or you know, something like that. I just want to give this place something to remember us by, to prove that we’re legends too.”  
   

      Barry rocks up on to his tip toes to press the softest kiss to her lips, his glasses digging into her cheek. She brings her hands up to cup his stubbly cheeks, tugging him closer to deepen the kiss. He squeaks softly when her tongue darts out to wet his bottom lip and they break apart to shakily giggle, eyes still prickling with tears. He adjusts his glasses with a trembling hand, the other reaching up to press against her own.  
   

      “Well, by all means then, it would be my honour to marry you, Lup Taco…again.”


End file.
